Amnesia?
by steshin
Summary: Hiatus - AU AC They say amnesia is curable by a sharp blow in the head. But what if that sharp blow on the head is actually necessary for the heart? Especially when you don’t have amnesia at all.
1. Unreachable Until

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Gundam Seed

**Full Summary: **They say amnesia is curable by a sharp blow in the head. But what if that sharp blow on the head is actually necessary for the heart. Especially when you don't have amnesia at all.

**A/n: Something not drama-like this time...**

* * *

Amnesia?

1

Unreachable until….

* * *

On the cover of famous_ Science News Magazine, Vol. 43, Issue 3_ was the enthralling face of 24 year-old Dr. Cagalli Yula Athha, a well-known psychiatrist, smiling brightly at the camera with her attention-grabbing aurora eyes looking at you.

Due to her assiduous public service for recent years, which have helped over a record breaking 2 million people, a famous council of doctors and scientists decided to pay tribute to her by making her known nationwide.

She specializes in the fields of psychology and medicine. She has the abilities to help people with mental problems, surgical procedures, and other vital things.

However there was one illness she couldn't speculate into.

It was something called…love sickness.

Enter Athrun Zala, reading the famous _SNM _(Science News Magazine).

He is 23, working for ZAFT corporations. If he is lucky, and is doing a good well sucking up to his boss, Gilbert Dullindal, then a promotion of vice president will be in his near future, but right now; it was his three-week vacation.

He gazed dazedly into the front cover. For over two years, he had kept a secret, which he has never told anyone except his buddies, Kira, Lacus, Yzak, Nicol and Dearka, they also worked under the same corporation as Athrun except for Kira and Lacus.

Here it goes…

He had a major crush on 24 year-old Dr. Cagalli Yula Athha.

Now normally, people will roll their eyes and say "So what? I have a crush on Brad Dittch!" that, which explains why he won't tell anyone outside his friends about his secret, makes Athrun feel dense.

Sighing, Athrun lovingly touch the front cover picture and imagined how it would feel to touch the real thing.Getting up from his easy chair in his apartment, he decided to visit Lacus's flower shop. He wore his black jacket over his green sweater since the weather was a little down.

After making sure his outfit was okay and his hair neat, he headed out the door.

* * *

Athrun walked down the sidewalk without a hurry. He walked on until he was near the small stained glass-windowed yellow flower shop, which belonged proudly to Kira and Lacus Yamato.

"Athrun, it's nice to see you." Lacus greeted optimistically. Athrun waved his hand.

Lately, Lacus was showing. Yes, she was pregnant but she still looked radiant.

"Hey, Lacus."

"Have you had breakfast?" She asked.

"Yes, but I'd like some coffee if that's okay with you." Lacus smiled and nodded.

"Okay, Kira is brewing some inside the shop."

They went inside, which would be the obvious thing to do. Athrun was invited to sit in the couch while Lacus went to the kitchen to get Kira.

No sooner then that, Kira and Lacus came to the living room Kira, with a tray with him.

"Hey, Athrun." Kira acknowledged. Athrun returned his friend's greeting. Pretty soon, they were all settled down drinking coffee and chatting a bit. Suddenly Lacus brought up something interesting to share.

"Did you know Ms. Athha, the famous doctor, is staying in Orb?"

Athurn almost spewed out his coffee at Kira. Lacus carried on.

"She's staying at Minerva Medical Center."

Kira gave Athrun an obnoxious smirk. "Hey, Zala. Here's your chance to get your dream girl." Athrun scowled at him. "Shut up!"

Lacus giggled at Athrun and Kira's act of childishness.

"But I do agree with Kira, Athrun." Lacus said with ease. Athrun sighed. "It'll be impossible to meet her."

"You know if our old teacher in highschool was here, do you know what he would say?" Kira asked the bluenette. Of course, Kira meant Mr. Flaga back in third year PE.

Athrun rolled his eyes and answered, "You can make the impossible possible."

"Exactly! Words of wisdom, I tell you."

"Shove it, Kira. What do you want me to do? Put myself in a box and have myself mailed to her office?"

Lacus cleared her throat before her husband could make a statement.  
"Actually why don't you deliver her some flowers?"

Kira's eyebrow cocked. "I don't know, Lacus. That is so like the courting rituals our grandfathers used to do in their time."

Lacus shook her head. "No, it's a classic. And I really do mean it. You see Minerva Medical Center contacted me sometime this morning and asked if we could deliver a bouquet of two-dozen roses to Dr. Athha. Some kind of welcoming to their facility for her."

Kira was excited for his friend. "Athrun! This is it! You can be the one to deliver it to her."

"But I"—

"No buts, Athrun! You have to. Don't let this chance slip away! Who knows she could fall madly in love with you."

Athrun still didn't seem unenthusiastic. "Right and we'll marry each other three hours after we meet."

Kira glared at him. "Athrun, just do it! Don't miss out on the chance of a lifetime."

Finally, Athrun gave in to Kira's persuasions.

"Fine, I will. But only to see her in person."

* * *

The hospital in which Athrun was facing at…did not seem to be like a hospital.

With all the flowers and decorations, it could easily be mistaken for something else and not a hospital.

On top of the entrance were streamers and a huge banner that read:

**WELCOME MISS ATHHA!**

With the bouquet of sweet-smelling flowers in his one hand, Athrun walked inside and went to the reception area.

"Good day. May I help you?" A woman in nurse's attire with the nametag "Aisha" greeted.

Athrun nodded. "I'm here to deliver a bouquet of flowers to Miss Athha."

"Oh, the bouquet of roses the owner of the hospital asked for, eh? Tell you what, the owner was suppose to receive it but had something in the last minute. Could you be a cute dear and send it up to Miss Athha yourself?" She winked at him.

Athrun blushed. "Yeah…why not?"

"Thank you, sweetie. You see everyone's really busy and you'd be doing a great favor."

She halted her words as she picked up a receiver of her telephone. "Hello, Andy. It's Aisha, listen; I'm sending a man up to deliver flowers to Miss Athha, okay? …Yes, we're still on for Friday night. Ciao then."

She placed the replaced the receiver and turned her attention to Athrun once more.

"Security's really tight around here since after all it's a famous doctor. Miss Athha's office is on the 6th floor, Room 54."

Athrun gratefully bowed his head. "Thank you."

* * *

Meanwhile in Room no. 54, Dr. Cagalli Yula Athha was doing some observations.

"Well…it's clean," she noted "but did they have to put lots of flowers?"

She picked up her cup of tea on her desk and took a sip when something clenched her chest causing her to cough and spill herbal tea oh the floor and her cashmere outfit.

"Damn! Shit!" She cursed wiping her mouth furiously and glaring at the spill.

"I shouldn't have gulped it down too fast… I need to call a janitor where's that phone? Oh hell! My 3000 dollar outfit!"

* * *

"This way," the security guard guided Athrun. "Just go down that hall until you see 54, easy enough."

"Thanks." Athrun said. Taking a deep breath and trying to hold out the excitement that he was finally going to meet his dream girl, he walked calmly and briskly to his short destination.

He hoped he'd make a great impression.

* * *

"Argh! The stain won't come off!" Cagalli complained to herself, as she furiously tried to get the stain out by trying to wipe it off with Kleenex furiously. But like her, the stain was stubborn.

There was a knock on the door. "Come in!" Cagalli shouted; she was too absorbed in getting rid of the stain.Athrun opened the door after her command and couldn't help but stare at Cagalli, who was busy wiping something of her shirt.

She had a lighter shade of blond in person, he observed…and she had sculpted legs and a nice figure. He blushed for thinking that.

Giving up, Cagalli turned her attention to the doorway."What are you standing there for?" She asked.

Athrun was star struck that she was actually talking to him."I well…err, uhh…"

"What, did a passing mad doctor take your brain?" She exhaled grumpily and pointed her finger to her desk.

"Well, put it here." She requested. Athrun blinked. "Eh?"

"The flowers!"

"Oh, right!" So much for good impressions, Athrun just made Cagalli think he was a retard. Not wanting to make her impatient and more cross, he walked quickly to put the flowers on her desk.

But Cagalli quickly remembered something. "Shit! Wait!"

But unfortunately Cagalli's words reached too late because Athrun stepped in the puddle of tea and slipped. He fell down hard and bumped his head in the floor with a groan.

"GOD!" She rushed to his side. "Are you…are you okay?"

"Miss Athha, I'm here to clean up the mess," a middle-aged janitor came in with a mop.

He saw the lying down Athrun and kneeling Cagalli and quickly dropped his mop and went closer.

"What happened!"

"He slipped…wait his eyes are opening."

"Ouch…" Athrun groaned feeling the throbbing pain in his head. That was one great slip. He saw Cagalli's face looking worriedly at him and he also saw the janitor.

"…Who the heck are you?" He trailed off, addressing supposedly to the janitor.

But Cagalli seemed to think he was questioning her with that.

"I'm Doctor Cagalli. I'm so sorry. Here let's help you up."

Unfortunately, Athrun's fall was still a shock in his system.

"What am I doing here again?"

"You came here to deliver flowers, we should really let you get up…"

"Who's You?" Athrun babbled on stupidly.

"It depends," Cagalli answered "what's your name?"

Athrun's vision suddenly became blurry and out of focus. "I don't remember…"

Guilt loomed on Cagalli and before Athrun closed his eyes and was temporarily disconnected from the world, he heard Cagalli say something.

"I'll take care of you until you remember."

He liked the sound of that.


	2. Playacting begins now

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Gundam Seed

**Full Summary: **They say amnesia is curable by a sharp blow in the head. But what if that sharp blow on the head is actually necessary for the heart. Especially when you don't have amnesia at all.

**A/n: In this chapter, people don't really listen to Athrun. XD**

* * *

Amnesia?

2

Playacting begins now

* * *

When Athrun woke up, he felt a sharp throbbing pain on the back of his head, but his thoughts immediately strayed from the pain when he noticed he was in a room…that wasn't his!

He didn't have expensive furniture made from strong driftwood or from mahogany or tasteful miscellaneous decorations on the walls and table. Hell, he had scratch!

The bed was HUGE and right away he could tell that the sheets were expensive because of their silky feel. This place was like the Hotel Riche!

Now a question came to mind. If he wasn't at his own place…where the hell was he?

"Oh, good you're awake."

His eyes flew to the doorway and his jaws dropped. Cagalli Yula Athha was there by the doorway. A silken robe covering her body but did nothing to help conceal her bare legs.

"Are you okay? How are you feeling?" She questioned him while she sat on the bed, touching his forehead. Athrun's face was heating up that sweat began to form.

"You're hot." She spoke. Athrun blushed further. Yeah…he worked out but no one really complimented how great his body—wait a damn minute! He had to know why the hell he was here.

"Where am I?" His voice quelled. Cagalli withdrew her hand from the skin of his temples and had a frown on.

"You're in my Penthouse. I brought you over here after…your little accident."

Athrun twitched. In his family, little accidents were coined when you wet the bed.

"I couldn't just let you stay there in the hospital… They didn't know anyone they could contact plus you showed no signs of hemorrhage…so I figured you could just stay here for a while with me."

Athrun was going to speak up but Cagalli suppressed him by placing her finger on his lips.

"I'm responsible for your slip…and the blame's all mine for your condition."

Athrun's brow arched. This was getting weirder. "Condition?"

Cagalli had an accountable and perturbed look imprinted on her face. She was so nervous, she began fiddling her fingers and her mouth was twitching like she was having a mental battle if she should tell him. Finally it came out.

"I well…I don't know how to—I…you…you have amnesia."

Athrun, for a moment, couldn't think or blink. He had amnesia? He still knew who he was. He was Athrun Zala, the man who was going to get a promotion if he kept buttering up to Gilbert Dullindal. His so-called best friend was Kira Yamato and Kira's wife was Lacus. He lived in a crummy apartment and his landlord was an ex-convict.

His birthday was on October 29, two days before Halloween. His father was Patrick Zala, a sadistic man who choked on an artichoke. Mother was none other than Lenore Zala, a generous woman, but died in a car accident. He had a goldfish and a canary when he was five but they died when his cat ate them and the cat died when it choked on the canary.

That pretty much summed up his life…but now he was sad because of remembering his cat. His poor tabby cat! How he loved that cat!Noticing the sad face there, Cagalli felt the burden of her guilt weigh three times more.

"I'm so sorry… I was so careless and not to mention rude." Cagalli softly told him. "But I'll make up for it, I promised."

"Eh?" Athrun blinked as he came back from summarizing his life.

Cagalli gave a lethargic smile.

"I promised I would take care of you."

If Athrun were drinking something, he'd spew it out in an instant. His face was in a dark shade of red. This was getting too…awkward and weird. He should tell her that he didn't have amnesia to save them both the trouble.

He cleared his throat.

"Umm…miss"—

"Cagalli." She cut him, thinking he didn't know her name because of the whole amnesia thing.

"Yeah…Miss Cagalli. I don't have"—

He was interrupted by a beeping noise. Cagalli stood. "That's from the kitchen. I'll be back with your breakfast."

She left in a dash. Athrun sighed. Then he realized something…she mentioned breakfast, which means…he was here all night! Athrun couldn't stop blushing and wondered if this was her bedroom and he had been sleeping on her bed.

"I'm back." Cagalli reentered with a tray of healthy breakfast.

He figured now was the time.

"Miss Cagalli"—

"Just call me Cagalli."

"Er…Cagalli, then. About my amnesia, I actually don't"— He was interrupted again.

"Oh, you don't know what amnesia is? You see…umm…" She paused to think of what to call him.

"Alex."

"Alex?" Athrun repeated.

Cagalli nodded. "I hope you don't mind if I just call you that, after all I don't know your real name. Alex is my favorite painter. Anyway, amnesia is a condition when one forgets about everything previous to the blow or fall that caused him"—

Athrun groaned, cutting her. How was he supposed to explain if she kept yapping like that?

"Oh let's forget about that. Here."

She held up a spoon with oatmeal over to him. "Say ahh!" Athrun stared. Cagalli was going to spoon feed him even when he was perfectly capable of feeding himself.

"I can feed my"— The spoon came inside his mouth before he had a chance to finish what he was saying.

"Did that taste good?" She asked.

Well yes it did. But this scenario was getting silly for Athrun. He had to tell her now.

"Cagalli, I"—

Once again the spoon shoved inside his mouth with oatmeal. Cagalli giggled, he looked so cute. Athrun was groaning in his mind while chewing his oatmeal. Telling her should be easy but why did it seem so difficult?

_That's cause you want to spend more time with her. _A voice inside his head spoke.

_**But I have to tell her!**_

_Why? If you do, you'll have to leave and you'll never see her again except in magazines and crap._

_**What am I supposed to do? Play along that I have amnesia so I can be close to her?**_

………

_**No! NO! You hear me! NO!**_

_What? I didn't say anything!_

**_But I'm sure you'd want me to lie!_**

_About the amnesia thing, Dude, it's totally up to you. But if I were you, whom I am, I'd love to linger here…C'mon. The girl of your dreams on the same bed with you, feeding you! Guys would kill to be in your place._

**_But I'd be deceiving her…_**

_Don't think that…think…think of it as the things you do for love._

**_Love...?_**

_Love!_

**_I do want to be with her…_**

_Then go for it. Right now, the truth is an immoral thing! Like the sappy movies, do whatever to get the one you love…except murder. Now shoo!_

**_But my job!_**

_Your vacation stupid!_

**_Oh...right._**

_Now as I said…SHOO!_

"Alex…are you okay? You were spacing." Cagalli's voice hinted worry.

Athrun blinked. "Yeah…I'm fine."

"Don't worry. I'll help you remember who you are." She assured him. "Even if I don't know the first thing about you, I'm sure that if we go around some places, you'll be bound to recall something in your blurred memory."

"…"

"Alex?"

"…I suppose."

"Great!" She didn't know what came over her, as the tray spilled on the floor, when she tackled him in a hug. Athrun sighed. This was the start of a new reputation for himself.

* * *

Kira was watering his prized petunia. This special flower had claimed first place in various flower contests, so he treated it much like his own child.

"Who's a _pwetty fwower_! Yes you are!" He babbled stupid nonsense in a babyish voice to his petunia. If petunias could talk, it would probably tell Kira that he was insane and needed a new hobby.

His cellphone rang.

"Hello."

"Kira, it's me Athrun."

"Athrun!" Kira had been wondering what had happened to him yesterday. He never called or drop by to tell him and Lacus what had happened after delivering the flowers.

"Listen…I don't have much time. Cagalli's taking a shower and"—Athrun began to explain but unfortunately, Kira's thoughts only focused about the Cagalli and her taking a shower part. Was this true? He got with her that fast? It took Kira years to get Lacus and…and…man! Athrun had all the luck!

"Kira! Are you listening?" Athrun hissed.

"Athrun, you sly dog!" Kira curled his lips while speaking in a shady manner. "I never knew you had it in you."

"What are you saying"—

"You got to her that fast? Must be love at first sight! Aren't you glad you listened to me?"

"Kira, whatever! Now you listen to me Cagalli thinks"—

"Athrun, you're so cocky, you don't have to brag about your accomplishment. Now go and join Cagalli in the shower and then maybe later you'll play doctor with her." Kira chuckled.

"Kira, this is important!" Athrun's voice was a mixture of aggravation and mortification.

"So is my petunia, talk to you later…unless you and your personal doctor will be busy…hehehe…"

Kira ended the call and went back to talking stupidly to his petunia.

"Who was that Kira?" Lacus asked, while she carried a tray of tea for both of them, ignoring her husband's baby talk to his plant.

Kira smirked. "Nothing, just Athrun finally becoming a man."

"Eh?"

* * *

"Note to self…Kira is an idiot." Athrun muttered. He placed the receiver back after Kira totally screwed up in hearing out Athrun's mucho importanto message. He was never good at listening…why did Lacus marry him again? He couldn't decide between pity or maybe Lacus was drunk in agreeing to be Kira's wife.

"Alex," Cagalli came in, wearing a sweater and slacks, her hair wet. She had a towel over her head. She had taken a shower in the second bathroom.

"Err…yeah, Miss Cagalli, I mean Cagalli?"

"I was wondering if you'd want to go around town with me. It might help you with your case." She asked, hoping he'd say yes.

"Oh yeah. Sure."

"Great. With luck, we'll help you find out who you are."

"Erm…yeah."

He knew this wasn't the only way to spend time with Cagalli but it was too late to change options now.


	3. A day at the mall

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Gundam Seed

**Full Summary: **They say amnesia is curable by a sharp blow in the head. But what if that sharp blow on the head is actually necessary for the heart. Especially when you don't have amnesia at all.

**A/n: **I'm back…but sadly this isn't Student Affair. Just be patient okay?

()---()---()---()---()---()---()---()

Amnesia?

3

A day at the mall

()---()---()---()---()---()---()---()

"Whoa! So you're saying Athrun banged her!"

Lacus's eye twitched. "Dearka…please don't use those terms, even if unborn, the baby is here." Dearka held his hands in the air and smiled apologetically. "My bad. Sorry."

Yzak had the look of disbelief. It was hard to imagine Athrun, the quiet Mr. I'm-so-superior-auspicious-mature-handsome-and-perfect-and-pretending-to-be-modest involved with sexual situations. And not to mention those situations were with a famous doctor. It wasn't mundane!

"Where'd you get this information, Kira?" Yzak asked suspiciously. If Athrun had put Kira up to this then that would explain it!

Kira smirked. "Athrun called me himself and told me that Cagalli was taking a shower and he didn't have time. He probably can't get enough of her!"

"Whoo! Athrun that sleazebag! Who knew? Who knew! From now on he's my idol!"

"Don't let Mir hear you say that." Lacus warned. "Or she'll kick your butt to Australia."

"Relax, Lacus. I'm the one who wears the pants in the relationship. Miriallia knows that herself." Suddenly, Dearka's cell phone rang.

"Hello!"

"Dearka Elsman, get your butt here now!" It was his girlfriend. And her voice was so loud that everyone in the room heard it as if Mir, herself, were here.

"Mirry, baby, what's wrong?" Dearka spoke pretending that the cold sweat that was plain to see had nothing to do with nervousness or such.

"Don't baby me! You promised that you'd meet me here in the mall. Now get here now!"

"But"—

"Don't you dare talk back to me!"

"Yes, sweetie..."

The call ended. Yzak sniggered. "Who wears the pants again, Dearka?"

"Stuff it, Jule!"

Lacus placed a comforting hand on Dearka's shoulder. "You better go or Miriallia will have your head."

"Yeah, I'd better. Yzak, let's go."

The two said their goodbyes and went on their way to the mall. Lacus turned to her husband. "Kira?"

"Yeah?"

"Are you sure that's what Athrun said on the phone. It's very unlike him."

"Trust me, Lacus. I'm never wrong with my ears."

()---()---()---()---()---()---()---()

Athrun and Cagalli had been going around town in hopes that 'Alex' would remember something. But for Cagalli, it was no luck. But she kept trying anyway. She dragged Athrun to the mall; they were browsing around the arcade when Cagalli remembered something.

"The party! It's tonight!" She meant of course the party that was for her honor tonight. And it was only four measly hours away.

"I suppose you should"—

"You'll be coming with me." Cagalli inserted. "I can't just leave you, let's buy you something to wear."

She took his arms and once more again, dragged him over to the Men's Department. Athrun inwardly moaned in agony.

Meanwhile in the same Men's Department that Cagalli and Athrun were heading, Miriallia was picking something for Dearka to wear.

"No, not that! It makes you look gay!" She always put down Dearka's personal choices.

"But, Mir"— Dearka whimpered.

"Don't you talk back! Now try this on in the fitting room." She handed him a dress shirt that she thought would absolutely look great on her man.

Yzak who was picking out casual shirts, secretly laughed behind Dearka's back. The two men headed out for the fitting rooms and didn't notice that Athrun and Cagalli were there by the entrance and Mir was too busy picking out more things for Dearka to wear to even spare a glance.

()---()---()---()---()---()---()---()

"Oh, why don't you try this" Cagalli suggested. She picked out a wine-red tuxedo for him. Athrun shrugged.

"The fitting room's that way." Athrun took the tux and went towards to the fitting room.

"Marvelous! It suits you!" Mir praised as Dearka came out wearing the clothes she picked. Dearka complained while scratching his right leg. "The pants seem a little itchy"—

"Quit whining, Elsman!"

"Yes, dear."

Yzak who was watching the two wondered how Dearka could've ever fallen in love with a girl like Miriallia. Oh well, take what you can get, it was supposed.

()---()---()---()---()---()---()---()

Athrun was almost to the fitting rooms when he saw three familiar figures. There was Dearka, Mirillia and Yzak! Oh God! This couldn't be happening. If Cagalli saw them talk to him, it was the absolute end!

He crouched down and crawled away. Yeah, he looked stupid he knew that. Cagalli was super shocked to see him coming back on his fours, the tuxedo on his back. What the hell was wrong with him?

"Alex, what the hell"—

"HellO, Cagalli!"

"Oh no…" Cagalli thought, as she recognized that annoying voice. Reluctantly, she forced herself to turn around with a fake smile.

"Hello…Yuuna."

Yes, coming in, was a secondly famous brain surgeon known as Yuuna Roma Seiran, a colleague of hers that didn't take no for an answer. He had been pestering her to go to the party with him all week but she kept turning down his offers.

Athrun was now standing up. But Yuuna paid no heed to the blue-haired man.

"So Cagalli, party…wanna?" He winked and spoke in a 'cool' voice.

Cagalli sighed jadedly. "Yuuna…no…get lost." She imitated him. Yuuna had the look of fortitude, let's say he was quite used to these results. He hasn't quit for four years and he wasn't planning to do so anytime soon.

"C'mon, Cagalli! You take playing hard to get to a new level. No ordinary man can take that…but luckily I'm no ordinary man." He flashed his very white teeth courtesy of his dentist.

"Yuuna, get a life!" Cagalli hissed. "Besides I already have a date tonight, right Alex?"

This time, Yuuna gave his attention to Athrun. "Alex?" He sneered with great distaste for Athrun. "Alex who?"

Cagalli jolted. If Yuuna knew that she was taking a guy with amnesia, he'd in no way let her live this down.

"Oh, I'm surprised you don't know…he's, umm…Alex…."

From behind Athrun, she saw a little girl cradling a stuff toy. It was a purple Dinosaur from the Flintstones.

"Dino! Yeah, Alex Dino."

"Dino?" Yuuna raised a skeptical brow. "What kind of name is"—

"Main point! I can't go with you, so there!"

"Cagalli, I don't know if you're overworked but it seems to me that your choices in men are…how do I put this? Oh right…poor."

Cagalli glared at him with an irate look, ready to attack him, but tried to stay in control due to her repute. Athrun standing there clenched his fists. Wouldn't you be mad if someone insulted you like that? Yuuna went on.

"I mean, why would you want to be seen with someone of no equal standards to you, I ask you Cagalli. What, you just picked the first random guy you saw walking down the street? Stop swindling around, you can't be serious taking this Alex guy"—

He didn't know what triggered it or caused him to say the next words, it was just involuntarily.

"I happen to be Cagalli's love/sex life!" Athrun popped the statement in an almost shouting voice. Yuuna's mouth froze on his next word.

Cagalli's eyes just widened and her face reddened, she wasn't angry just incredibly embarrassed. Athrun on the other hand, came back to his senses and gravely regretted what he had just said openly. Hadn't he lied enough?

Yuuna slowly turned his head and faced Cagalli, still with the same shocked expression. "Is this…is this true?" He asked and looked as if he didn't want to hear the answer.

"Umm…" Cagalli wasn't sure what to reply even when a simple 'yes' or 'no' would have sufficed.

"So it is true!" Forced tears came cascading out of Yuuna's eyes, he always did take pleasure in making dramatic scenes. "Cagalli! You've broken my heart! WHY!"

"Yuuna! Shut up! People are staring!"

Yuuna sucked it in and then he pointed at Athrun with a perilous look. "From here on now, Alex Dino is my greatest rival! We are now arch enemies."

Athrun just stared at the finger pointed at him.

"Yuuna"—

He glanced Cagalli a 'cool' look with that sparkly smile again, with no traces of his drama act visible in his face.

"And you Cagalli…I hope you reconsider and get your sanity back."

He flipped his mullet for some reason and walked away with his dignity…if he had any.

Cagalli blinked, rooted on her spot. She faced Athrun. "What just happened?"

()---()---()---()---()---()---()---()

From a good distance, Miriallia, Dearka, and Yzak had just heard Athrun openly proclaim what he was in Cagalli's life. Their mouths hung open with disbelief.

"No way…" Miriallia mouthed out.

Yzak couldn't deem it. From shock, he was then filled with anger and jealousy.

Athrun Zala, his one-sided rival had beaten him again! It was not fair. Athrun was better looking, had nicer hair, had a better position in the company, back in high school and college; he was always higher in grades. So imagine how angry and livid Yzak Jule was upon realizing that Athrun had a better love/sex life and how he had to add it on his list of "why-to-Zala" list.

The only thing Yzak had ever beaten Athrun was a better apartment and it was getting pretty lame and old rubbing it on Athrun's face.

"Oh my god! That is it! Athrun Zala is now going on my altar!" Dearka hooted.

Miriallia backslapped him. "Say that again, you womanizer!"

"I love you, Mir!" Dearka spoke while easing the new bruise his girlfriend had given.

"I can't believe it!" Yzak finally erupted after reviewing his mental list of "why-to-hate-Zala" list.

"Why does Athrun get what I want!"

"You like that Dr. Athha, too?"

"No! But she's famous and I've always pictured myself to be with a famous and attractive woman."

"But you already are with a famous and attractive woman, Yzak."

Yzak gave him a questioning and prodding look. Dearka ruefully shrugged as he finished his statement. "I mean you're mother's hot and she is the vice-mayor of"—

Yzak punched him squarely in the gut and kneed him where the sun doesn't shine. Dearka groaned in excruciating pain and fell on his knees. Miriallia placed a hand on over her mouth. Dearka had now just been hurt and was now on the floor…and he had dirtied the outfit he was trying on! No way was she going to pay for it that was sure.

She glanced back to the area where Athrun and that famous doctor used to be. In her mind, she wondered how Athrun could have gotten together with Cagalli. Since she didn't have the answer right now, she might as well just enjoy sharing and divulging the new info to everyone she knew.


	4. Good Grief

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Gundam Seed

**Full Summary: **They say amnesia is curable by a sharp blow in the head. But what if that sharp blow on the head is actually necessary for the heart. Especially when you don't have amnesia at all.

**A/n: Guess who's back. _Time Can't Heal_ is supposed to be the fic updated today but the new chapter got lost. Sorry.**

* * *

Amnesia?

4

Good Grief

* * *

"And then, he practically told the whole world that he was Cagalli's lov—er, personal life!" Miriallia Haww related the story at the mall to her dear friends Lunamaria and Meyrin.

"No." Luna gaped in utter disbelief. "He didn't! It's just not Athrun-like."

Miriallia nodded her head firmly. "Believe me, I heard it with my own ears!" Lunamaria took a few seconds to get it in her nerves. Meyrin Hawke who had been listening in silent allowed an exhalation of breath.

"This is most…sudden! I mean you say he just met her through a delivery of flowers and now they're…they're. I need to sit down…"

"Mey, you're already sitting down." Lunamaria informed her sister. She knew how this was on Meyrin. Meyrin had a small crush on Athrun, so did Lunamaria but it was just a healthy crush. No stalking, eavesdropping, underwear stealing. Heck, come to think of it, it was more of an admiration than a crush.

"Athrun is like a brother!" Meyrin spouted off. "A kind and generous big brother I never had!"

"What's the connection?" Miriallia interred. Meyrin pulled and played with her pigtails in a sort of agitation. "It's just that—I don't think Athrun would ever do such a thing!"

Lunamaria made Meyrin give her attention, as she cleared her throat.

"Meyrin, let me place some facts there in your head. Athrun Zala is a drop-dead good-looking, hot-as-hell guy, or should I say _man_." She made a pause there then continued. "Cagalli Yula Athha is also hot. And she just so happens to be the apple in Athrun's eye."

"I wouldn't just say in his eye…" Mirillia sniggered, covering her mouth with her hand.

"Yes…well, point is. They're both _adults_…and anything can happen. They probably just got driven into a spur of the moment thing. Heck, I've read stories on the Internet of people who did the deed when they've only known each other for two minutes. Athrun is a big boy. He's not some teenager who has to be chaperoned or something."

Meyrin narrowed her eyes at the older Hawke. "You read stuff like that on the Internet?"

"I, well, I just browse around…"

"The mouse better not be sticky." Meyrin warned, trying to shake away the images of her sister browsing in those…those kinds of sites!

"Oh, hush, Meyrin! I'm not a teenager as well."

* * *

"Athrun Zala…and Dr. Athha?" Gilbert Durandal asked his _personal_ secretary, Talia Gladys after she had told him something she overheard.

Talia gave an affirmative nod. "I overheard from the Hawke sisters and Miss Haww speaking of it in the washroom, I was in a stall, they didn't know I was there. Fact is, all three of them are good friends with Mr. Zala and I doubt they would speak malicious things of him."

"Well…this is truly," a smirk "interesting. Dr. Athha will make a great promotion for our company."

"And speaking of promotions?"

"Yes, the issue of Athrun's pending promotion. Well, we'll see in time he gets it."

* * *

Arthur Trine recalled all he had heard in the conversation of Durandal and Gladys to a few employees. Turned out, Durandal didn't properly place the receiver back after a business call from Arthur, and Talia had happened to come in and she had started conversing to Durandal about Athrun.

Because he had only been listening through the phone, he didn't really get all the details… still…

"Athrun Zala is given a promotion for screwing around with that doctor?"

"Humph. I wonder if I'll get a promotion if I sleep with Brad Dittch!" a frustrated and equally disgusted employee raised.

"That Zala is one lucky guy!" One hooted, feeling prideful to the male species.

"If you ask me, he would do so much better." One spoke out of jealousy.

So the whole ZAFT corporation building was buzzing around with this latest scoop. Some told more fabricated detailed version of the real story. Some told half-truth versions of the story. Some told a version were Athrun Zala and Dr. Athha had been keeping a secret relationship. Some told the exact words of Arthur Trine. Some even told a version where aliens abducted Athrun Zala. Go figure.

They told everyone they knew about this. Some even told the story to clients, who would come home and tell everyone they knew about this story.

Everything was spiraling out of control.

* * *

**_"And today's latest entertainment scoop: famous doctor, Cagalli Yula Athha, is said to be having an affair with Athrun Zala, who is said to become the vice president of ZAFT corporations. This couple isn't yet official and there are no accurate sources but there have been eyewitnesses that tell us that these two have been seen together in a public place and"—_**

"DAMN RIGHT NO ACCURATE SOURCES!!!" Cagalli Yula Athha exclaimed in violent reaction to this report. She had thrown a chair at the large screen plasma TV, but hell did she care!

Athrun Zala who was seated at the sofa in Cagalli's living room was cringing and shivering with great fear to all of this. His name. They had said his freaking name! For the love of God! His freaking name!

"Who the hell is Athrun Zala?!! I don't know him! I haven't even seen him! How can they put me in a love team with someone I don't know? A corporate clone for God's sake!!!" Cagalli shouted. "How dare they do this to me!!! I'd rather give medical services in the desert again than go out with a corporate clone!"

Athrun Zala mentally disagreed with her but he was too scared to tell her that the guy named Alex and who had 'amnesia' was none other than Athrun Zala himself. The name she was currently using with profanities.

After the mall, they had come back to the Penthouse to prepare for the party. That and so Cagalli could shout her head off at Alex after the whole Yuuna incident, which wasn't pretty. He remembered Cagalli calling him, or rather 'Alex', a disgusting pig, a pervert, ecchi, hentai and so on and so on…then she flicked on the TV and well…

"THEY CAN ALL JUST ROT IN HELL!!!"

"Maybe you should take a deep breath and"—

"Who do you think you are? A doctor? Well we don't need you because I already filled that position here if you didn't notice!"

She stomped up to her bedroom to scream more bloody murder. Athrun "a.k.a. Alex Dino" threw his head back and cursed.

* * *

**_"--This couple isn't yet official and there are no accurate sources but there have been eyewitnesses that tell us that these two have been seen together in a public place and many people mostly coming from ZAFT corporations have been buzzing about this issue. It wouldn't be right or sane for ZAFT to jeopardize their name for spreading bogus rumors of the Athha-Zala issue, so a question here: Has the audacious doctor really been seeing a corporate tie? We'll keep you updated when we learn more. This has been Fllay Allster. Keep your day a good one!"_**

"Holy…"

"…Hell."

Dearka Elsman and Yzak Jule looked at each other with equally shocked faces of what they had just heard. Kira Yamato who was standing behind the sofa where his guests were sitting on almost dropped the tray of refreshments. Holy hell indeed.

This was as almost controversial as the time when Britney Cheers broke up with Justin Lumberlake.

They weren't really shock of the affair because they knew before everyone else. What was really the shocker was that the whole affair thing was being broadcasted in nationwide TV or, considering this was a famous doctor, maybe even worldwide.


	5. A night to remember

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Gundam Seed

**Full Summary: **They say amnesia is curable by a sharp blow in the head. But what if that sharp blow on the head is actually necessary for the heart. Especially when you don't have amnesia at all.

**A/n: Hello!**

* * *

Amnesia?

5

A night to remember…

* * *

Athrun and Cagalli arrived at the entrance to the ballroom, where Athrun was greeted by the shininess of the rich people's world. The chandeliers above sparkled with rich crystals that looked like dew threaded down with spider silk, the stonewalls were played with different splashes of color that gave the effect of being surrounded by beautiful opal walls and the floor looked like a surface of a mirror.

Athrun of course had been to hotels for business purposes, but this hotel made even the Stilton hotel look like a cheap rundown tavern.

Well enough of that. Athrun turns to his side and can't help but blush a bit. Cagalli had chosen a lovely chiffon dress in a sea foam color; it was very flattering and sophisticated. She wore a pair of simple stud earrings and nothing else. Simple but lovely…

Feeling his gaze, Cagalli looked to him and said. "You ready?"

Athrun sighed and nodded. Cagalli smiled as Athrun offered his arm. She accepted and they slowly descended down the stairs, they stuck close to the banister so they wouldn't draw attention. Thankfully by sheer luck, everyone was too indulged with the food and dancing to pay heed to them.

"Thank God." Cagalli exhaled with relief. "Okay, Alex. Luck seems to be on our side. The paparazzi fell for the bait that Stephen Spielberg was partying in a dance club with Mel Bibson, which explains why no one flashed our pictures when we arrived here. And also, no one noticed the guest of honor arriving. All we have to do now is blend in. Stick close –but not too close or people will give unwanted speculations, clear?"

Athrun took blinked, smiled and replied with an affirmative.

"I gotta go, the host just saw me. Remember what I told you." With that, she turned and walked away, the sight of her engulfed in the ocean of people. Athrun panicked for a moment but relaxed when he caught her in his sight talking to a group of important-looking people.

Smiling, he moved to the buffet table, keeping her sight in his radar. He poured himself a flute of sparkling wine. He was very parched and took a long sip when he almost choked and died when a familiar voice spoke behind him.

"Hello, Mr. Zala."

He twisted around and prayed his smile would hold.

"Hello, Mr. Durandal."

"Ah, I see that you are enjoying this little shindig for Miss Athha's honor." There was something about his half-smirk smile that disturbed Athrun but when it came to his boss, he was able to conceal his emotions very well.

"Yes. Yes, I am. I'm surprised to see you here, Mr. Durandal."

Somewhat surprised at Athrun's statement, Gilbert smiled, but the sincerity of his smile was betrayed by his voice. "I'm disappointed Athrun. Surely you know that ZAFT has working connections with medical facilities. It would be a wonder why I wouldn't be invited." He chuckled darkly and took a sip from his drink.

Athrun felt like a rug had been pulled from under his feet. Why, oh why did Durandal had to come here?! Better question yet, why was he here in the first place? He glanced at his surroundings and then his gaze fell on a certain woman and that answered Athrun's question.

Gilbert followed Athrun's gaze and smirked upon seeing who was the recipient of Athrun's stare.

"She's quite the woman, isn't she?" Gilbert's words forced Athrun to reluctantly tear his eyes away from Cagalli.

"Sir?"

"Miss Athha, contrary to what people might think, came from a very poor family that gained a sudden fortune when her father won a large sum of money. With it, they invested it wisely and were able to multiply it a hundredfold, bought a land that bordered the sea and they struck gold with their shipping lines.

"Sounds like a fairytale come true doesn't it? But this is one is different. Although they became wealthy, they were still _nouveau riche _and society couldn't bear to taint themselves by associating with the Athha family. They were shunned. Miss Athha, I imagine must have had a hard time in the prep school her father sent her to. But that topic is debatable…"

Athrun's mouth opened slightly at this information while the rest of his face was schooled to look indifferent.

"Is that right?"

A slash of Gilbert's brow rose, his smile that of amusement. Another sip of his wine and then Gilbert continued.

"Her father strove very hard to be accepted in the newfound society. Going as far as setting up an engagement between his daughter and some son a very rich notable family, he was that insistent in his goal. And the man he wanted his daughter to marry was rather pleased with the idea of being married with such a young intellectual woman that he didn't care if they were nouveau riche or not. You see, he was older than her by forty years."

This time Athrun couldn't hide his emotions. His mask dropped and revealed a face of shock and anger. How could Cagalli's father do such a thing?

"That's horrible!"

"Isn't it? That's what Miss Athha had in mind also. She was eighteen when her father sprang up the engagement. Miss Athha refused to become married to someone out of her own father's selfish choice. But her father, single-minded in his pursuit of acceptance, would have none of her defiance and threatened her. If she would not accept his wishes, she would forfeit everything. Her inheritance, her home, everything. He would disown her."

He smiled at the furious rage playing Athrun's face. He placed his glass midway to his mouth.

"I think you know what Miss Athha chose…"

Different emotions welled up inside Athrun. He had always believed that Cagalli was born lucky but if what Gilbert said was true, then he had been wrong all along. Cagalli's father was a terrible man, using his own daughter as a pawn for his gain. He felt sick thinking about how Cagalli must have suffered just because of him.

When Gilbert's thirst was satiated, he continued in finishing his tale.

"Miss Athha was driven out of her own home, losing everything, she was disqualified from being the heiress to her father's wealth. She was alone and lived in unstable places for about half a year. Her godfather, Uzumi Nara Athha came back from abroad when word about his goddaughter reached his ears and adopted her as his own. From then, she studied medicine and became the person she is now."

For a long time, both Athrun and Gilbert said nothing. Gilbert watched Athrun's serious expression and spoke aloud.

"She's quite fortunate to have you by her side, Mr. Zala."

"Excuse me"—

"You're probably the best thing that's happened to her since Uzumi rescued her. That's what I'm saying. I'm sure, without a doubt, you're curious where I learned all this. You see, Mr. Zala, Miss Athha's father happens to be one of ZAFT's richest investors, Mr. Ulen Hibiki."

Athru stiffened at the mention of that name. Ulen Hibiki. God! That was the man he was laughing and having a good conversation with during a previous informal business gathering. At that time, he had thought Mr. Hibiki was a great man. How wrong he was.

"As you know, Mr. Zala, I always make it a point to know everything and everyone that is associated with ZAFT. I learn their ways, their states, stories and secrets. I learn what our rivals' strengths are and how I can manipulate it for our benefits and how to use their own weakness against them."

A pause.

"In short, I am nosy." He laughed a bit.

"Err—sir, why would you tell me all this?"

At that, Gilbert smiled, his eyes assessing him.

"Congratulations, Athrun. You have been promoted to vice president."

* * *

Cagalli nearly ran the way to where Alex was. He looked like he was in a serious discussion. His face seemed to change like scenes in a kaleidoscope. She hoped that the man wasn't provoking Alex. People with amnesia can sometimes be unpredictable.

The moment, she reached Alex, she clung to his side immediately thus earning a look of surprise from Athrun and an amused one from the other man.

She smiled sweetly at the other man. "Would you mind if I borrowed him for a second?" Cagalli didn't notice the panicky state Athrun was in and didn't seem to heed his trembling.

"Of course not. _He's yours_."

Cagalli smiled even more, not realizing the heavy implication in his words. "Thank you very much, Mister"—

"Gilbert Durandal, ZAFT corporations," he took her hand and kissed the back of it. "At your service, Miss Athha."

Cagalli frowned and had the impulse to wipe off the kiss on her hand but restrained herself to do so.

"Oh. From ZAFT, huh?"

A twinkle of pleasure lit Gilbert's eyes. "Yes, I am."

"Well, if that's the case, I want to talk to you about a certain Athrun Zala"—

"He is now vice president of the corporations, if that is your inquiry." Gilbert cut her off, thinking that's what she had in mind.

That didn't please Cagalli at all. "That's wonderful for him but the thing is"—

This time Athrun cut her off when he took hold off her arm and pulled her to the direction of the open doors leading to the gardens.

"I'd like some fresh air, won't you, Cagalli?"

"What? But"—

"It was a pleasure talking to you, Mr. Durandal!"

Athrun was able to get Cagalli at a distance where she couldn't hear Durandal replying

"Likewise, Mr. Zala."

* * *

"Alex, what is your problem? I wanted to talk to him about the issue of Athrun Zala!" She spouted. The gardens were filled with red roses full in bloom, the hedges manicured; everything was perfect with nothing out of place. The trees where straight as an arrow, the trunks slim and the tops providing perfect canopies.

Athrun looked at the audacious beauty before him. Her blonde hair looked like silver gold under the moonlight, her eyes sparkling brightly. He couldn't help remembering the words of Gilbert and his hands fisted unconsciously. Cagalli's father was a fool to try to bend Cagalli to her will, no father should ever to that to their own children, at least when the intentions are purely selfish.

"Alex, what's wrong?"

"Huh, oh nothing. Everything's fine…"

Cagalli's eyes narrowed. "I don't believe that for a second. Now tell me, what's bothering"—

"Cagalli, my honey!" An oh-so-familiar-annoying voice cut in.

"Yuuna…" Cagalli seethed.

The purple-haired man appeared before them, looking as arrogant as ever. With him was another man who was brandishing a camera.

He ignored Athrun and talked to Cagalli as if she was the only one who was there besides his hired hand.

"Cagalli, you look as beautiful as ever. The color brings out your delicious complexion." He leered at her. Athrun tried to control the urge of connecting his fist to the man's face.

"Yuuna, what are you doing here?" She questioned vehemently. Yuuna chose to be deaf to the tone of her voice.

"Well, sweet muffin. Pierre here would like a picture of us together for a magazine. Isn't that lovely?"

"No."

The oddest thing happened. Pierre broke into tears and ran off crying. They stared after his retreating figure with crickets making noises in the background. Yuuna turned to Cagalli with a pout.

"Look what you've done! You hurt Pierre's feelings."

"I didn't mean to but if that's what it took for him to not take a snapshot, I'd do it again."

Athrun chuckled then stopped when he saw the feral look in Yuuna's eyes.

"You're quite the hellion, Cagalli. I don't know what's up with you." He looked at Athrun with evident disgust.

"Cagalli, you degrade yourself by leading me on then by sleeping with two men named Alex Dino and Athrun Zala"—

Athrun's fist cut him off.


End file.
